gravityfallsrpfandomcom-20200222-history
Group:Claws Crew
Hi! I am the anonymous writer who created the secret solvers.All the members in Claws Crew have the same first names,but they are completly different. Well they have most of the same personality but they are warrior cats from 3 diffrent clans. Claws Crew are more firece. Also Claws Crew is in the present world. The Secret solvers aren't. But enough talking about side info. Behold! Claws Crew! (EDIT) I now changed the name claws crew to Power of 5 McKenna Thunder First seen: Cats and Twolegs Full name: Autumnclaw Thunder Other names: Mickey Mouse,Mc, Claws girl, McKenna. Birthday: In human years July 9 2003 age 9. In cat years(a year is a month) September 23 2011 age 9 moons Occupations: Part time employee at the Mystery Shack, one of the chosen cats to save the forest. Afflicttions:Mystery Shack, Star Clan. Goals: To save the forest. To stop the dark forest battle. Home: Gravity Falls forest Reletives: Nightail (Nyx) River (older sister) Tabbystar Thunder (dad) Darkfur River (mom) Allies: Drake Shadow, Tyler Wind, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Stan Pines, Soos, Wendy Corduroy, Nyx River. Enemies: Gideon, Robbie, Pacifica Northwest Likes: Her fire amulet, Star Clan. Dislikes: Gideon hiting on her,,Being underestimated,People messing with her or her friends,and Plots to steal her amulet Powers and Abillities: Morphing into any animal she wants, the power to control fire, the power to never be defeted in battle. Quotes: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! She's dead!!!" -McKenna when Nyx gets killed by Gideon " Let them go Gideon! You are never gonna get me or Mabel if you keep trying to kill us!" "Aaaaaaaand the apocalypse is Mabel's fault. Nice going Mabel for trusting a mouse brained fox heart!" - McKenna when she finds out that Mabel was Gideon's ex girlfriend Personality McKenna Thunder is a fierce, awsome, serious, loyal, brave girl. She always stands up for her friends and family when they need her. She is a girl who is a stand out from most girls. Because she has 4 best friends and 3 of them are boys. She fights a lot. And she rejects every boy who asks her out, which is every boy in the town. She dosen't want a love life because she doesn't want her boyfriend to find out her secret. She is very nice once you get to know her, but if you mess with her your going to get a one way ticket to having to get lots of band aids. Apperence McKenna is a tall girl with olive skin. She has dark brown eyes and brown hair. She wears a pink T-shirt with the Thunder Clan symbol on it in black. She wears dark blue jeans and black shoes. In her warrior cat mode McKenna's name is Autumnclaw which is her real name and is a short haired ginger with a flame colored pelt and has dark brown eyes. Trivia ~ McKenna is the youngest cat in the prophecy ~McKenna's real name is Autumnclaw. ~ Loyalty to Thunder Clan means everything to McKenna. ~McKenna is half River Clan ~ McKenna's dad is the Thunder Clan leader Tabbystar and her mom is the River Clan deputy Darkfur. ~ ---- Drake Shadow First seen: The start of the jorney. Full name: Sandfur Shadow. Other name: Drake. Birthday: June 12 2003 (human years) September 21 2011 (cat years) age 9 moons Occupations: Part time employee at the Mystery Shack, one of the chosen cats to save forest. Afflictions: Mystery Shack, Star Clan Category:OCs Category:Ocs